The Advanced Chronology of Moons, Prongs and Pads
by The.Malfoy.Rose
Summary: A partner fanfic with my friends Dara and Eloise. Very funny. Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, Peter, and Daphne Greengrass s summer 7th year and school then. Sirius/Daphne James/Lily!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! I DON`T OWN HARRY POTTER! I WRITE THE SIRIUS, DAPHNE, AND LILY. My FRIEND DARA WRITES THE PETER AND JAMES AND HIS FAMILY , MY FRIEND ELOISE WRITES THE MOONY!**

XxXxXxxxXxXxXx

JPJPJPJP

Oh mighty Padfoot, breaker of hearts,

Moonsy wants to know if he can write you? Anyway, Prongsiepie has an all powerful headache. I think my glasses need to be stronger. Woe is me, having to hide my beautiful face behind these glasses. At least we all know this face is beautiful. Absolutely adorable. Could make butter melt. You get the drift.

Baaaaasically I'm freaking hot. And, you know, the girls, when they look like they're following you, it's actually me. Even some of the boys. That's how hot I am.

Anyways, oh not as attractive as I Pads, how are you? Been a while, no? How are you, and your various summer romances? No doubt they all follow you like lambs. You are cruel.

Hurry up and reply. I hang on your every word.  
Prongsiepie.

SBSBSBSB

Dear Prongs,

How are you? It`s been so long, seems only yesterday Summer Hols began...oh wait, it was yesterday.

As to how I`ve been...SAVE ME SAVE ME SAVE ME! My dear old Mum is driving me crazy.

Tell Moony he`s being a right fluffy git for not writing me yet. Humph...fluffy bastard.

I know what you're thinking James; I promise not to let the cat next door get to me, I`ll get her.

Yes the flings are clingy, I admit. But it makes them happy and who am I to take that away from them?

No wonder Evans dissed you, with all the guys following you, she must think you`re gay, my rumor had nothing to do with it. No sirree, not me.

I must tend to my lambs.

When are you coming to save me from this hell-hole?

The ever handsome/dashing/brilliant-Sensei of footly bits,

Padfoot

JPJPJPJP

Oh Padsie!

It was now a week ago since the holidays began, as my owl decided to keep your letter. Bitch.

This letter may have bolognaise sauce on it, because I may be writing this as I eat. Delicious. I do love my mummy's cooking. As for saving, I am to come save you in three days. Count them. Three. I know you've been pining away for me. But have no fear, Prongs is on his way. On a train. How exciting!

That was my dad's idea but whatever. You get to come on a train back. This shall be fun.

The cat is back? Dear Jesus, I thought it died?

Oh clingy flings. How you adore them. How many, seven? That was your record, right? Not for me. Nope.

Speaking of the beautiful Lily, she sent me a letter! It smells like her!

(I do not smell her. That would be odd.)

You started a rumor? How freaking rude. I may have to set...someone on you. Some easily manipulated first years. The bloody cheek.

I'm going to get you a shepherd's costume so you may tend to your lambs. Role-play and the like.

Excuse me; I believe it is I who is handsome and dashing!

Prrrrooooonnnnggggsssssssss.

SBSBSBSB

My delusional Prongs,

I am „the hot one"here if you please.

And the first years like me better. Got any Ideas who could be head boy, it couldn´t be one of us, I heard Evans is one, though. She sent YOU a LETTER! Holy shit was it a howler, I bet it was for the past few months worth of you fav pastimes; stalking Lily, bugging Lily, staring at Lily and asking Lily out only to be rejected. Again. And again. And again. Maybe YOU need a fling. My record has been beaten; as I now have ten lambs. 2 American, 4 Mexican and 4 French. Ooh la la indeed.

Hurry up, I`m dying here!

Got to go Ivy's calling, or is it Jeanette?

The Shepherd,

Padfoot

P.S. Now, the cat is gone, I might or might not have sent it to Brazil. Ahem….

JPJPJPJP

Delusional?

If you get to be the hot one, can I be the devilishly charming one?

They do not. If they do, I sense bribery.

Maybe Moons? I sense him as head boy. It seems most likely.

YES SHE SENT ME A LETTER. No, it was not a howler. It was a perfectly normal sensible letter asking how I was in response to my letter I will have you know.

I do not sta-

Okay, yes I do do every one of those things on that list. And you know she loves it. She probably goes and sighs about it to all her girly friends who in turn sigh over it and possibly you and most definitely Moons. Does he realize he has fans?

Probably not.

I do not need a fling. I have all my urges under control.

Ten? How did you manage that? And _a Mexican? _Much less four?

….How?

Perhaps it is actually your mother. Wouldn't that be interesting?

Brazil is uncreative,

Prooooongs.

SBSBSBSB

The Charming Prongs,

Well aren`t we humble? Cough…NOT….cough.

I should have known you sent her a letter first. All those girls sigh about me. And you all know it, hell I`ve had half the house as flings. Moony is completely oblivious to the female species. Maybe we should introduce him (grins evilly). It was the Mexicans calling, identical quadruplets. Beat that.

SAVE ME, GET OF YOUR LAZY BUM AND SAVE ME!

The ULTIMATE shepherd,

Padfoot

JPJPJPJP

Shepherd Pads,

Of course I'm humble. Might want to see someone about that cough. And of course I sent her a letter! I always send her letters! Sometimes she doesn't reply but WHATEVER.

They occasionally sigh about you. But mostly it's Wormy they sigh about. Those gorgeous teeth, beaming eyes…Oh he's beautiful. Shit. Don't ever let him see this.

Yes, you've had half the house. BUT. Does that half include Lily? No. So, you know, you have not succeeded.

ACTUALLY, don't get any ideas, or I might have to castrate you with a rusty spoon.

Moony is oblivious to the female species. In fact, he does refer to them as the female species. Unhealthy. We should introduce him. Shame really, he is a lovely guy. Maybe we lock him in a room with a couple?

Identical Quadruplets. HOW THE HELL DO YOU MANAGE?

Pads, it's been a day since I sent you the letter saying we'll get you in three days. Be freaking patient. Go pick on Reggie or something.

-Prongs.

SBSBSBSB

Dear Prongs,

Reggie is off with the DEY (Death Eater Youth).

Unfortunately for you I will now personally remove all silverware; rusty of not, from your presence. I have my ways to get quadruplets. Evans is off-limits to me anyway, she`s a PREFECT. I`m part dog; one day is like a month… and I`m not a patient person.

How about we stick Moony in a classroom with Olga Bullstrode? (Snickers evilly).

Wormtail was just here actually and just happened to see your letter…. Poor bloke; you`ve traumatized him. Go snog Evans, I bet a galleon she`ll kill you,

-Padfoot

JPJPJPJP

Pads,

Shame. Figured it was only a matter of time. Can we turn him in yet?

But, Pads, however will I eat?

Damn straight she's off limits.

Well wait another day you smelly dog. Only one more day till I bust you outta there.

PFFFFT. Olga? I swear Petiepie has a crush on her. Ugly, but I guess she's a lovely person?

Oh dear. Erm, I apologize to Pete.

I would happily go snog Lily, but she is nowhere to be found. And she wouldn't kill me; it's been a year and a bit since she first called me a toerag, and she now speaks to me!

-Prongs

SBSBSBSB

Prongs,

I think you should ask her out, but do try not to sound so desparate this time, okay.

Ehm…this is a bit hard to say…I dumped the lambs….for another girl.

Her name is Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass. She is just my type; hot, smart, strong willed and

_a __Slytherin_…..

Well now I`ll see you tomorrow then.

Cheers!

Pads

JPJPJPJP

PADS,

WE'LL COME BACK TO THE LILY THING.

WHAT THE FUDGE IS WRONG WITH YOU? A SLYTHERIN? OH NONONONONONO.

I'M LEAVING YOU THERE TO ROT NOW.

DISOWNED.

Prongs.

SBSBSBSB

Come on Prongs,

She´s really special, nothing like the others, the Mexicans left anyway (yes they left and did NOT cry, the cheek!) and I was bored. She´s just like me, I swear, you won`t have to see her either. Please Prongs save me, if you do I won´t be able to see her, if you don´t I`ll have no one else.

The hopeful,

Padfoot

P.S. Don`t tell Moony and Wormy, they'd have a cow...scratch that, they'd have the whole barn.

JPJPJPJP

Sirius,

I AM NOT MOST PLEASED. OH NONONONO.

I suppose I have to come save you. Twelve hours at the moment I am writing this letter.

No wonder they didn't cry. I wouldn't cry, someone who is socializing with a Slytherin. Bloody cheek.

IF they have a barn, I think that would BE RATHER FITTING. I AM NOT AMUSED. NO I AM NOT. NONONONONONO.

WHAT WOULD YOUR MOTHER SA-

WHAT WOULD YOUR FATHER-

WHAT WOULD MY MOTHER SAY?

-Prongs.

SBSBSBSB

James,

THAAAAAAAANK YOU!

Really though don`t tell them. I`ll tell them myself. Prongs, I hate to admit it but…I think I actually…. well…. you know….like her for HER.

I believe I know the look of shock on your face, I wish I could see it.

I don`t believe your Mum would care, she would want me to be happy and you know it.

Would you not love Evans if she was in Slytherin. Didn`t think so. As for my parents, I don´t think I´ll tell them. They would Avada me.

I`m counting the minutes.

I`ve never felt this way about someone before,

Padfoot the confused

JPJPJPJP

Pads.

YOUUUUUURRRR WELCOMEEEEE.

But, you know, who are you, and what the hell has happened to the Siripie I know and love.

Well, in a completely heterosexual way.

I DISBELIEVE YOU.

SHE...

WHAT WOULD MOONY SAY?

And that's different. Lily is…Lily is…

GAH LILY IS LILY AND GREENYASS OR WHATEVER IS GREENYASS.

Your parents would avada you if you dropped a spoon. So, you know, no change there.

-Prongs.

SBSBSBSB

Prongs,

Thank Merlin.

I`m fighting it I swear but …. I think she`s part veela!

That`s a very weak argument (her name is Greengrass) are you ill?

Moony doesn`t believe in the war against Slytherin, remember? Petey will probably ask me all about it. She`s friends with Lily by the way if Evans likes her then why don`t you?

I did drop a fork once, I only got crucio-, I was grounded.

See you in six hours,

Padfoot

P.S. Would you mind terribly if she was here when you came. Mind you, she`s bringing Evans!

JPJPJPJP

Pads.

I DOUBT IT. Nothing good ever comes out of Slytherin. So no way.

Greenyass, Greengrass, same difference. Why would I be ill?

Moons SAYS he doesn't believe. But maybe he is a secret believer! Pete WOULD ask, that's because he won't get any ever know?

I DOUBT IT AGAIN. Lily is good and pure and beautiful and Greenyass is most probably a snakey bastard!

I told you about the forks.

I'm probably on my way.

-Prongs.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER! I DON`T OWN HARRY POTTER! I WRITE THE SIRIUS, DAPHNE, AND LILY. My FRIEND DARA WRITES THE PETER AND JAMES AND HIS FAMILY , MY FRIEND ELOISE WRITES THE MOONY!**

It was a "peaceful" Sunday evening and Padfoot was pacing in his room, waiting for his guests.

When all of the sudden...

James Potter, the dashing, daring noble knight of justice burst through the wall, guns blaring and girls swooning...He wished.

Instead, he'd snuck into Sirius' house, donning his invisibility cloak and his wand. He navigated the stairs as he had multiple times before, and slowly pushed open Sirius' door, hands over eyes, you know, just in case.

"Pads?" He whispered, showing his face, his body still an invisible mass.

"GAH! Prongs What the fudge!"

Poof, two girls appeared via floo. One of them had thick, long tresses of honey brown hair and golden eyes, the other had long red hair and sparkling green eyes.

"Sirius!" the brunette cried throwing herself at Sirius.

"Daph!" Sirius whispered, closing his eyes and kissing her happily.

"JAMES?" Lily yelled, "What are you doing here?"

James jumped, and the floating head hit itself against the framework. Swearing profusely, he stepped over the threshold and closed the door before he had some angry purebloods on his ass.

"Pleasant," he muttered at Sirius' enthusiasm.

"Glad to see I still matter to, you know, my heterosexual lover, whatever. That obviously means nothing. I'll just take Evans and go. Let's roll, my ginger cupcake," he said, shedding the invisibility cloak and putting on a fake soppy voice, holding a hand out to Lily in a form of mock chivalry.

"POTTER-" Lily started, only to be silencio-ed by Padfoot.

"Are you insane Evans? Do you WANT my parents to catch us?" He whispered removing the spell. "Daph, meet James Potter, my BEST FRIEND WHO LOVES ME AND WANTS ME TO BE HAPPY," he said looking pointedly at James.

"Hello James, nice to meet you. Lily`s told me so much about you. As has Siri. I will not hurt him James, or any of you for that matter. Sirius was so crushed when you didn`t believe he really liked me. Please understand."

James grinned at Lily. "My little lily-flower, we must be quiet, or else they may catch us. Our forbidden love must never be discovered," he whispered dramatically, opening the door and pointing the way.

"Of course I love you. But how could you date someone so completely WRONG, when you had your pick of me and Moons and Gryffindors and Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs and hell even PETE," he said, stepping onto the landing.

"I suppose I'll be civil. Suppose. That doesn't mean I will," James said, brown eyes solemn.

"And Siri?" He said, looking confused as well as amused. He shrugged and slid down the banister.

Sirius blushed a red to rival Arthur Weasley.

"Don`t worry dear, he`s joking." he whispered to Daphne whose temper was flaring.

"James...I didn`t know you swung that way. Sorry, Lils, that date I promised is moot now." He said honestly

Lily looked shocked; "I don`t know why he would say- I mean I didn`t - OOHH SIRIUS YOU PROMISED NOT TO TELL!"

James smacked a hand to his face. "I'm not joking!" He protested, sliding the hand down his face, and pushing his glasses further up his nose and ruffling his hair.

"Sirius. You should know. We share a dorm. That is all," he said, then his eyes widening.

"Crushed! By the only woman I have ever loved! By the only man I have ever loved! Whatever shall I do?" He asked, wrenching open the door to Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

"I`ll tell you what you`re gonna do. You`re gonna get your ass back in here and we`re gonna floo to your house, where me and Daph will say goodnight and conveniently leave you and Lily alone and then we will floo Remus and have a wonderful summer and you will behave in front of my girlfriend!" Sirius shouted.

"Girlfriend?" Daphne whispered, "You`ve never called any girl you´re GIRLFRIEND before."

"I never had a girl like you before." Sirius mumbled, ashamed of the dedication he had shown and afraid of James reaction.

James' face had a mask of mock horror. He was used to Sirius' tantrums by now.

"Shh, you'll wake the children!" He said, pointing to the ceiling. "Anyway, we don't need to floo. We have the magical apparating talents of James and Lily!" He replied, gesturing grandly to first himself and then Lily.

"Moons will be around. Soonish. He's a bit...preoccupied at the moment. But we would have a great summer, I guess. Though I feel bad for Pete. He's been grounded. Apparently his mother thinks he's hanging around with the wrong type of people, to which I say PSHAW. And if you mean to say you and Greenyass here are going to have sex on my mother's newly washed sheets I hope to goodness you don't because I will never be able to sit on that bed ever again nor walk past that room. Anyway, even if you did leave me alone with Lily, she'd shout rape and run. It's happened before," James rattled off in a few short breaths.

James raised an eyebrow at Sirius.

"Hm. If I didn't know better, I'd say Sirius was in lurve. But I know that's wrong, because Sirius would never betray us with a Greenyass," James replied.

"I`m gonna kill you, James. Her name is Greengrass and you best remember it..." Sirius muttered darkly, sighing.

"Well Daphne, I was hoping to do this a bit more...ro-ro-romantic" he stuttered, "but James here has kinda killed that idea. With saying good night I meant me saying: Daphne Greengrass this past month, yes, James, I`ve been seeing her in secret at school, has been the best of my life. I lo-lo-LOVE you! Please be my Girlfriend?" he finished, slightly out of breath.

"Oh..my Godric...I- I- I love you too!" Daphne cried, "And James, I`m not going to sleep with Sirius until I`m at least 21." She kissed Sirius.

James smacked a hand to his forehead. Somewhere behind him, he heard Lily do the same.

"Girlfriend! GOD DAMN IT. Lily, I shower you with love and stalking and STILL NOTHING. Siripuffle here just bats his eyelashes and voila. DAMN YOU, PADS. I dislike this so much. And I'm feeling awkward, so, you know, Lily, grab her arm while I grab Pads, and let's just go. Godric's Hollow, by the way," he said, sauntering to Sirius and wrapping his hand firmly around Sirius' forearm.

"Twenty one. Unlucky mate," he whispered, as they turned on the spot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi this is from before the meeting. The letters are kind of intervals. ****DISCLAIMER! I DON`T OWN HARRY POTTER! I WRITE THE SIRIUS, DAPHNE, AND LILY. My FRIEND DARA WRITES THE PETER AND ****JAMES AND HIS FAMILY , MY FRIEND ELOISE WRITES THE MOONY! Dara has a penname now:**** "PotterxPie" REVIEW ENJOY!**

**JPJPJPJP**

Greenyass,

I have heard you are Sirius' latest project. To which I say GET THE FUDGE OFF. Seriously. I have decided I dislike you, and have tricked Sirius'poor, innocent mind. TO WHICH I SAY SHAME.

Sirius is a poor, innocent soul. So I thought I'd send you an angry letter with an irritable owl to put my point across.

I'm running out of things to say, because I'm angry.

So, you know, piss off.

James.

**DGDGDGDG**

Dear James,

I am not his _project!_ He really likes me. And you know he´s about as innocent as a wolf in a sheep herd. I don`t care if you`re angry, I´m pretty upset myself. Upset that you are going to let a petty feud get in the way of your best mates happiness.

No need to call off your owl, she likes me,

Miss Daphne Anne Greengrass

**JPJPJPJP**

Dappy,

You are. I know my Siripie. That is all.

Not a feud, it's a general KNOWLEDGE. Got your mark yet? And don't worry, that owl is a bitch anyway.

James.

**DGDGDGDG**

Mr. Potter,

You have been gravely misinformed. I would never join or support that snake-eyed pathetic excuse for a wizard. I`m going to tell Lily about this if you don`t get your act together.

Sincerely,

Miss Daphne Anne Greengrass

P.S. I know Siri as well. Very well indeed.

**JPJPJPJP**

Greeny,

I have not. I know my facts. It is a ploy. Lily knows how I am. Fat lot of anything you running to Lily will do.

And please, I don't need every horny little detail. I know how Sirius works.

James.

**DGDGDGDG**

Mr. Potter,

I must inform you that your …facts are false. Being one of Lily`s best friends, she comes to me about boys. One wrong word and she`ll never look at you twice. Just a warning.

I did not mean that, you perverted wizard, I meant that we talk about a lot of things that he does not discuss with you. It`s hurting him. You are hurting him. Everytime you give me another strange nickname, everytime you diss me, diss us. I show him these letters you know. We discuss them.

How would you know how he "works"?

Miss Daphne Anne Greengrass

**JPJPJPJP**

Greenybumnamewhatever,

James is always right, in a roundabout way. Lily's never once mentioned you, nor have I, in my intensive stalking sessions, ever seen her meet up with you. So bleh.

Anyway, I'm sure my stalking is endearing.

Mmm. Perverted I am. BUT that comes from Sirius too. And Sirius tells me everything, so don't try that. He knows how I feel.

I know how he works because he is practically my brother.

James.

**DGDGDGDG**

Mr. Potter,

What do you think would happen to Lily and I if people would know that we`re friends? They would practically kill us. WE don`t need a cloak to be invisible. Bet you didn`t know I knew that huh? Siri told me. He may be your brother, but even brothers hurt each other sometimes.

By the way I did not call you perverted, Siri insisted I put that in. He does not tell you everything and I`m not going to betray his trust to prove it.

Miss Daphne Anne Greengrass

**JPJPJPJP**

Oibitchface,

Ha, clever cover, you minx you. And also, just tell Sirius I'm going to hurt him, maim him, mortally wound him.

That is all I wish to say, bitchface.

James.

**DGDGDGDG**

JAMES WHATEVER YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS POTTER!

I have tried so hard to be mature and proper but that is enough!

You have insulted me in a way I have never been insulted before and-…. QUIT READING OVER MY SHOULDER SIRIUS! I don`t care that you are my guys best mate because you are not acting like it, you are a bastard! See! See what you have made me do! I have never cussed like that before! Oh god. Oh dear god, Siri don`t be upset. Great now you`ve made him upset, not like he`d admit it, but you did. I am going to comfort him now. I hope you are happy now.

Do not contact me ever again.

That is all I wish to say, Bastard.

Daphne Greengrass


	4. The meeting part 2

James felt that familiar (and still sickening) tug behind his naval and the sensation that every organ, limb, bodily function and appendage was twisting and spinning in ways that should not have been humanly possible. He found it slightly hard to breath, and then...

With a loud CRACK! James had appeared in his parents' back garden. He stumbled a few feet, letting go of the death grip he had been putting Sirius' arm through.

"And this is why I hate apparating," he muttered, disshelved and disoriented. He quickly regained his stature, waiting for Lily and Greenyass to arrive.

: Their arrival was marked by a rather loud CRACK! And a quickly uttered swear word. Lily's red hair glinted in the moonlight, and already that girlfriend of Sirius' had swarmed on her lover like a fly to crap.

James knew Sirius wouldn't like that analogy.

"Daph!" Sirius cried his arms suddenly full of brunette. "She`s afraid of apparating. Nasty splinch when she was 5." He explained.

"So, Prongs. Are you okay now? With us? You know you're the brother I wish I had instead of Reggie."

James ran a hand through his hair again, for the fifth time in three minutes. He saw Lily roll her eyes, and he winked at her, all throughout Sirius' question. He then turned to face his best friend and his best friends' girlfriend. "In answer to your first question, no, not really. In answer to your statement, I know. I wish I wasn't an only child. But, you know, I'm a godsend and what not," James replied, ushering the four to his back door.

There, trunks were loaded outside, having been magically moved earlier on. A rather short, if not attractive in her older age, witch greeted the party, hugging Sirius rather like she would James.

Soon after, a taller, slimmer wizard with dark hair, rather like his son's, and round glasses, approached the door, shaking Sirius' hand, beaming. These were the Potters, and they were happy to see the boy they also considered their second son. James' mother was now fussing with his collar, and he ducked under her arm and inside.

"Mum, dad, meet Lily," James said, gesturing to the aforementioned Lily. Dorea Potter beamed.

"So this is Lily! She is rather pretty. Miss Evans. Please straighten him out! And, really," she said, lowering her voice, "go easy on him. He's a fragile soul, really." James winced. Crap.

He quickly hid his face and bounded inside.

"Fragile Soul? Really Prongs I had no idea." Padfoot snickered.

Lily and Daphne giggled as Lily entered and Daphne stood shyly before James`s Parents. "It´s a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Potter. I`m Daphne Greengrass, Sirius` girlfriend." she held out her hand to shake.

James winced as Daphne introduced herself, slamming the door in her face. Dorea glared at him, pointing as if to say, 'out'. James grinned and sauntered out of the room, beckoning to Lily and waggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, which made Lily squirm, much to his amusement. He then turned to Sirius, and called through the doorway, "At least I'm not dating a snaaaaaake!" in a rather singsong fashion.

Charlus and Dorea, however, smiled warmly at Daphne, Dorea wrapped an arm around Daphne's shoulders, leading her inside.

"Well, a friend of Sirius' is a friend of ours," Dorea said, and Charlus smiled.

"Girlfriend!" Sirius quipped, shooting death glares at James and sitting on the couch pulling a slightly embarrassed slytherin on his lap. I want you two to be the first to know, well... not counting James; I really love her. For some odd reason she loves me too." he said, holding Daphne closer."I see you both as second, hell, real parents and your blessing is important to us. James still needs time; he´s upset that she´s a slytherin. She´s nothing like the rest, honestly." "Thank you Siri. I find it important that Sirius`s family accepts us; I want him to be happy. By the way James, I´m not really a Greengrass anymore. Maybe that will convince you of how much I love Sirius!" Daphne said to the Potters. "What do you mean you´re not a Greengrass, babe?" Sirius asked. "I´ve been meaning to tell you; my parents found out about us and told me to break it off but I refused and said I love you, so they disowned me and threw me out. Guess you can quit the Greenyass jokes James." she said, wiping away a few tears that had gathered in the corner of her eye.

James was leaning against the doorframe, eyebrows raised at Sirius' burst of emotion. Dorea and Charlus sat, albeit awkwardly, through the two peoples' discussion. Dorea smiled an awkward smile.

"Well. I'll go make...Something," she said, as an excuse to leave the awkwardness.

Charlus nodded.

"I'll...Go...Do..." he trailed off, pointing in the vague direction of the window, and leaving after Dorea. Lily sat, just as awkward, hands folded on her lap.

James yawned, apparently uninterested in these professions of love. He spouted them every day at Lily, to no prevail.

"Yeah...No, Daphne, sorry," he said, pulling himself from the doorframe, and settling on the couch next to Lily, an arm flung around her who then shook said arm off.

"I don`t know how you can be so cold!" Lily exclaimed, "What happened to I`ll support my friends no matter what? She was DISOWNED James! This is bigger than trivial points or house rivalry! This is real love. I really thought you of all people would understand. Anyway, it is really getting late we should go. Can we use your Floo?"She asked James. "Well then I´ll see you later Padslette." Sirius said, cuddling Daphne. "Padslette?" she asked, burying her fingers in his curls. "Girlfriend of Padfoot is Padslette." he answered "Okay", she whispered, kissing him while slowly standing up, "I _(kiss)_ like _(kiss)_ it _(kiss)_." "Mmmm.", Sirius mumbled, "I love you. See you tomorrow? Hey wait, where are you staying?" He asked, still holding her hand.

"I´m staying with Lils for the summer or until I have an apartment or whatnot. And yes I'll see you tomorrow. I love you too." _(Kiss)(Kiss)(Kiss)(Kiss)(Kiss)_"Sirius I have to go!" she giggled as he wouldn`t let her go and kept kissing her hand, arm, cheek, nose and then mouth. "I know. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you!" he said with each kiss until finally letting her reach the fireplace. "I love you too." she mouthed, disappearing in the green flames.

He stared at the empty fireplace sadly and then at James. "I don`t get what you are so bothered about; she isn`t YOUR girl, she isn`t changing me, she isn`t a gold-digger and she isn`t rude unless you really provoke her like you did with the letters but even THAT she left behind. What`s your problem, and don`t tell me House rivalry, I KNOW that´s not it. Don`t you want me to be happy?" He asked James.

James batted his eyelashes at Lily, and then sighed. "It's...It's the principal! Every time I think of Slytherins, I think of that greaseball Snivvelus, and it angers me! True, she's far from Snivvelus, but still! Principal!" James moaned, attempting to put his arm around Lily once again. She shrugged it off, and he threw his hands in the air, exasperated.

James then faked vomiting at Sirius' and Daphne's apparent lack of knowledge that there were, indeed, other people in the room. James was starting to feel a bit sick, and so blew a cheesy kiss at Lily, who glared him down. He waved his fingers in a rather disturbing fashion before turning back to Sirius.

"Not changing you? What was that? Padslette? THIS IS NOT THE SIRIUS BLACK I KNOW. The Sirius Black I know would be…Well, less…LIKE THAT! FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN!" James ranted, looking slightly crazy as he threw his hands in the air and paced the room. He then turned on his heel and headed towards his bedroom, throwing his glasses on the bedside table and wrenching his pajamas on rather violently.

He knew he was being a bit of a twat, and he knew this may be how Sirius felt every time James chased after Lily, and, to be honest, it felt like shit. He felt like he was being…Well, replaced. He really needed Moony right now. Somehow, Moony always knew how to make everything better in a situation like this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, so these Letters were written by me Rose and my friend Eloise who plays Moony. These letters are being sent at the same time as the Prongs/Padfoot letters. Review please but be nice :)**

SBSBSB

My dear Moony,

This IS disgraceful behavior; you have not flooed me once. I`m dying here, Prongs is coming for me but not soon enough.

Oh, gotta jet, My Mexican quadruplets are getting bored, can´t have that now can we? James agrees with me, you need a girl, man.

The ULTIMATE Padfoot

RLRLRL

My dear Padfoot

I do not need a girl; I am perfectly content as a single man. However there is one girl I am interested in her name is Liana. I happen to have been watching her from afar, she is most interesting. She reads spell books in her spare time; we are made for each other! She also has rather nice black hair. So there I am not as you suspected completely a-sexual. Your sexual habits however disgust me, with your Mexican quadruplets! I sincerely hope you have not been tainting prongs with your womanizing ways. If so I have mastered a rather interesting charm enabling me to create bat wings on the side of your face! I shall floo you soon; I've been rather busy STUDYING! As you should be! Plus I have many important projects that require my attention. One being the creation of a particularly interesting potion that creates sexual longing in whoever smells it, rather useful cologne I was thinking. While I'm here I wanted to ask you what we are going to do about James. He seems rather obsessed with this Lily Evans. It worries me that she will think of him as a stalker, drop a hint to him will you? It would mean a lot, when you have done such send me his reply. I would do so but I don't know his current address + my owl needs a break.

Yours

The actually intelligent one – Moony

Ps – I took the liberty of correcting your letter – its spelling was that atrocious.

RLRLRL

Padfoot

I see you did not do as I asked and tell prongs to 'cool it 'with Lily Evans. For cooling it does not constitute of grabbing her, dragging her behind a tree and passionately kissing her till her mouth bleeds! I am very disappointed; you two really do need a lesson in how to behave with a woman. I'm disgusted. Oh and Liana? Turns out she's a vampire – so that's not going anywhere. Sigh. Why do I always fall in love with the unavailable ones? Anyway, how are you? I sincerely hope you have been STUDYING. I mean it. I don't want you to fail your owls. It would pain me. Hmm I was thinking of trying Quidditch this year? But then I realized a werewolf trying to command a broom could be ... interesting to say the least. Ah I shall not mourn. There's always chess club!

Reply soon.

Yours Moony.

SBSBSB

Moony-pie!

Okay, NO Marauder is going to be in chess club. You like pictures, join photography then you can take pictures of me and I can hand them out to my fans! The poor little dears, And James did no such thing I would know because I have my sources... too bad about Liana mate, want a quadruplet? I have three to spare and you could ask all my past flings;

I KNOW how to treat a lady...

The sex-bomb,

Padfoot

RLRLRL

Dearest Padfoot – Padsie – Pads – Padsie pie

I like chess. But it is true I do love photography, ah the wonderful images that can be created with creativity and a camera lens. Oooh I'm inspired now. Anyway, James did – I should know. I also have my sources. He seems to think he's such a Lothario. When will he learn? Ladies appreciate the romantic, loving approach. Not the over sexed ridiculous, floppy haired approach of a galloping stag in heat. In response to your question – no I do not want a quadruplet! You know how I feel about monogamous relationships! I'm sure you do know how to treat a lady, but not in the right way. Please do not give my intimate details of all your past sexual encounters though. Thanks. Right I think I should clean my foot. I cut it on something changing last full moon. On that note – please tell Prongs to stop mocking me when I change. If he continues I shall not let him come next time. He howled at me for 2 weeks after the last full moon.

The Gentlemen, Moons.

SBSBSB

Moony,

That wasn´t James howling that was me. And stop using such atroshi- atrocious-atrociu- horribly large words; we know you´re our brain. And, umm, well, I kinda sort of don´t have the quads anymore. I kinda sort of never did. And I may have been seeing someone for a while now without sleeping with them and I kinda sort of might be…er…in-in-in lo-in lo-in love, there now I got it!

WELL, hope your foots okay! James is gonna pick me up tomorrow, I hope…

GOODBYE FOR NOW,

Padfoot

RLRLRL

Padfoot,

I am deeply sorry if you cannot comprehend the speech of the erudite. What a shame. Not. Yes I do know I am yours + prong's brain. Plus you're in love! Good god man. I never thought you were capable of feeling such a tender and complex emotion! I am honestly quite shocked and proud Pads. Truly I am. There is in fact a small catch in my furry throat right about now. I can't wait to meet this girl that's curing your womanizing ways. Anyway see you soon!

Love Moons.


	6. Chapter 6

James awoke the next morning with a throbbing headache. He was facedown, a pillow engulfing his face. He stifled a yawn and rolled over, rubbing his hands over his face. He was staring at his blank ceiling, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he was trying to remind himself why he felt like shit.

Last night's events came rushing back as the sleep was chased from his body, and this time, he groaned, sitting up. His bare chest heaved as he suppressed a sigh, and he forcibly flung his covers off himself. The floor was cold to his bare feet, and James grabbed a tee-shirt and jeans, along with some socks and boxers, and stalked into his en suite bathroom.

James spent a good while in the shower, letting the warm water wash over him. He was thinking as to how and when Sirius was going to tell him that he never wanted to speak to him again. With a pang of anger, he realized this was probably going to happen at some point today.

Angry again, he wrenched his clothes on, throwing his pajamas on his bed, and shoving his glasses on his face. He was such an ass sometimes, he knew, and he hardly ever admitted it out loud. But surely there had to be some logic behind his explosion yesterday?

Who did Sirius think he was? Just bringing some Slytherin to his house? James hadn't even okay-ed it. So surely Sirius was in the wrong?

As James pondered, he tugged his hair absent-mindedly. Sounds of soft jazz music drifted up from down the stairs, and James was sure that was his father playing the record that Moony had bought for him last Christmas. Internal sigh. Despite what both men said, soft jazz did not make everything better.

James only hoped to god that there was a way to feed himself without encountering Sirius. Shutting his door, he swiftly took the stairs, crossing the hallway into the kitchen. There, he made himself some toast, and after wolfing that down, he exited the room. After taking a few stairs, he found himself face to face with Sirius, in which case he just kept moving until he was back in his room.

Who could he talk to? His mind screamed Sirius as it always did, but the problem this time was Sirius. That was hardly ever the case, in which case James decided to write Moons a letter instead.

Later. Right now he wanted to revert to his four year old state and cry

_Ugh. Bright. Sun. Why? "James?" Sirius opened his eyes to see that James bed was made and aforementioned Marauder was not in it. He was puzzled until he remembered last night's events. The night had been wonderful and horrible at the same time. On a positive note; Daphne had told him she loved him and Lily was on their side. On the downside his girlfriend had been disowned because of him and James wasn´t speaking to him apparently._

_He shook his head and went to shower. When he was done he saw James on the stairs. It was like he hadn´t even seen him. So he went to the table and stared at his breakfast while a few tears fell from his stormy eyes._

At that precise moment, Dorea came in to make some tea. Frowning at the lack of James and the solemn Sirius, she sat across from the boy, and peering under the dark curtain that was Sirius' well groomed hair, she observed a few tears leaking.

It was silent for a while, until Dorea let out a sigh.

"It's either one of the two, or perhaps a combination of both; either you've pissed my son off, or he's being an ass again. Which one, dear?' Dorea asked, standing to answer the whining of the kettle.

_"Both. He´s- he´s- how can he be so prejudiced against Daphne? She´s a Slytherin, so what? She was disowned because of me and she isn´t mad or bitter or anything. I love her. I mean, I didn´t always like Lily but I didn´t say anything because he wouldn´t have listened to it anyway. Just like I´m not. Mum, what am I to do?"_

Dorea sighed, pouring some tea into mugs, stirring the tea bags around, by magic, of course, and then adding milk.

"Sirius, love, it's not that he's prejudiced, I don't think. I know my son, and I think he's probably a teensy jealous and just a little miffed that he's not getting all your attention. That may sound as homosexual as you like, but dear, just…Just try and talk to him about it. Teenage years are hard," she said, exiting, carrying the two mugs of tea into the sitting room.

_"Talking? Will he even listen?" Sirius asked himself sadly sipping his tea._

_"Oh well. Better try it" he muttered grabbing and extra mug of tea to James room. _

_He knocked _

_"Prongs? Can I come in? I brought tea."_

Shit. Sirius. Tea. Knocking on his door. This was exactly what he had imagined. Well, maybe minus the tea. And, he really, really wanted some tea. He opened the door a crack, trying to make a swipe for the tea, but Sirius was one step ahead of him and all James got was a weird swipe at Sirius' side.

James sighed, and, leaving the door open a crack, moved towards his bed, where he flopped down and sighed. He had to face the music, and, you'd think after six years of being a Marauder, he'd have learnt his lesson.

_"Prongs. Mum said maybe, you know, we should...talk. about...er...our feelings."_

James groaned louder. "Never listen to my mum!" He groaned, still talking to the ceiling.

_"Well, it´s too late now I´ve already come with the bloody tea and we´re going to talk now. I don´t like us not talking! ...That sounded wrong. Very, very wrong. Ugh, no matter. Talk Prongs or I swear on Merlin's old undies, I will tell Mum about what you did in fourth year."_

James' eyes widened. "You...You wouldn't. Because if you do, it binds me to tell how you know about it. And... Maybe I don't want to talk. Maybe I just wanted the bloody tea."

_"Oh, I can twist things. Anyway, Mum´ll punish you more and you know it. And you WILL talk James Charlus Potter!"_

_Sirius stamped his foot in frustration._

James smirked. "I can twist things better. I am the master of twisting twisty things. And my mother will know you were there. She's like God or something. AND DON'T MIDDLE NAME ME, SIRIUS ORION BLACK, OKAY? GOOD," James said, sitting up and crossing his arms, rather like a child does in frustration.

_"Okay, Jamescharluspotter. You look rather silly and now I want to talk about it! So Damnit James I´m your best friend- brother, even! Why won´t you tell me what´s going on?"_

"Because you're being a douche, SiriusOrionBlack! Admittedly a good looking one, but still a douche!"

_Sirius blinked. Well THAT was unexpected. _

_"What? I- WHAT? You are being a douche! Not me! I never ever said anything about how you acted when Lily was around! NOTHING! And now you´re acting like I´m betraying you! I would never betray you James! I love Daphne and even though she has her fair share of faults like the fact that she´s sings off-key at the top of her lungs in the shower or that her hair is a mess without a half-dozen hair products, but I don´t care, just like you don´t care about Lily´s faults. Why can´t you just be happy for me?"_

"Because...BECAUSE YOU'LL RUN OFF WITH HER AND LEAVE ME TO DEAL WITH A WEREWOLF AND PETER ALL BY MYSELF!" James said, flinging his arms in the air, almost surprised that came out.

_"James... I- I- I´m really glad Moony didn´t hear that because I know you couldn´t have meant that. I´m not going to run off anywhere, you know I can´t run without messing up my hair. Daphne could never take your place. For instance she likes the Chudley cannons and we both know they´ll never make it anywhere. And she´ll NEVER be my brother. James, in a completely hetero-sexual way, I love you."_

James turned his head away from Sirius. He felt like Sirius was just SAYING that, but, you know, what happened when school came around?

"No I...Shit, I'm glad Moons didn't hear me because, you know, I love him. And he's mighty fine to look at, so, yeah. But, yeah, whatever. You say that now but...ARGH!" James said, flopping back down on his bed.


End file.
